Team 13
by Emi-no-sabaku
Summary: Three girls land in naruto world, but only one has landed before join Emi, Marie and and Tenshii as they expeirence their lives in Naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

Emi: the naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto but Emi, Marie and Tenshii belong to me!

**Chapter 1**

Falling through the sky, i was in my own personal heaven. How did i get here? it all started in the real world when i had just happened to get into a fight with my mom.

:flashback:

"aww! mom, it was just one small meeting and i wanted to see the shirts!" I whined my normally doleful came came up with a sullen expression to cover up my true feelings. We were arguing for the fifth time about my after school anime club meetings, cause i had been grounded and wasn't allowed to stay after school unless if she gave me the ok. "I already told you more than once NO ANIME CLUB UNTIL THOSE GRADES ARE RAISED!! do you understand?" yelled my mother. I mumbled a yes and stalked to my room talking with my mom sometimes put me in a manga reading mood. Though if it was my alter ego talking; she would have screamed, "YOU KNOW WHAT BITCH!! I DON'T CARE!!" and flick her off in the process. She has a bit of a temper.

My room's different somehow, it still looks the same but there was a hole in the wall next to my black bunkbed. The hole completely covered a pink circle on my wall. I hated the pink circles anyway. Curious i crawled through the hole, wondering what i would find on the other side.

:flashback ended:

I turned myself around in the air and saw that below me was a large expance of green and tan patches, some dark and others light. my fall was zeroing in on a training field. Falling closer, i noticed people in groups of three standing in different stances. I curled up and then twisted into my own stance when i landed. Then i got to my feet, my clothes and body had changed (now i had some real boobs, probably D-cup. It was so much better than my abnormally small for a 12th grader, A-cups.) Black shirt with a white sleeve and a fishnet sleeve. As usual, i had jeans on. Though now my legs were strong and muscular with dainty feet. My hair was no longer brown and poofy but Rust red and curly.

Looking around i recognised where i had landed. I had landed right smack in the middle of the Kohona training grounds!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My ear twitched, someone was approaching me. "that was cool!" said a male voice, i turned and looked up at him and smiled "Thanks, did i interupt something?" i asked. "nah, we just finished" he winked and put out his hand. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Emi!"I replied, returning the wink. A dog poked his head out from Kiba's jacket, "this is my dog, Akamaru" He pulled the pup out of his jacket and handed him to me. I cuddled the puppy to my chest and keep walking. Taking a glance at Kiba, he was staring at Akamaru as if he would give anything to replace the pup. We kept walking til we reached the hokage's building there Kiba dragged me inside. There i got to met Tsunade, Kiba talked to Tsunade while i filled out a form that Tsunade gave me.

Name: Emi Kitsuke

Age:17

Rank: chunin

Appearance: Long red hair, Large green eyes, insomnia, wears sexy black tight tops and tripp pants

When, I had finished filling out the form. "Do you have a place to stay? Because if you don't, Kiba has offered to let you stay at his house with his sister and he's going to allow you to train with his team til you can get your own." Tsunade told me. Just to win her over, I put on the shy girl act "s-s-ss-sure as long as it's ok with h-h-hh-him." I stuttered out with practiced lips. Tsunade looked at Kiba and Kiba knodded during the discussion, Akamaru had fallen asleep in my arms. When we walked out of the building, Akamaru yawned and whined to findout what had happened inside. I told him, "I filled out a form and now I'm going to live in your house with you, Kiba and Hana." "How do you know my sister's name?" Kiba asked me. "Shit, I slipped; I'll tell you some other day" I told him.

* * *

**_Sorry it's been awhile but i kinda lost my notes to the story but now that i'm on summer vacation i'm going to write more_**

**_Anyway if i don't finish a few more chapters my friend will kill me._**


End file.
